Control
by ThePendragonQueen
Summary: Leo Valdez was shipped off to yet another foster home. Will things go horribly wrong again or work out for once? And will the voice in his head seize control of him or will he stop it before it takes him over completely? Does he even stand a chance? Or will it destroy everything in his path? Who is in control? Songfic. Based off the song Control by Halsey. Evil!Leo/Possessed!Leo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! It's been so long since I've written or done anything! Schools been crazy like always. I know I have a story: Saving Me. I'm sure you guys want me to update that and write more. I was starting to et to the fun and interesting part. I was almost done setting it all up but oh well. I haven't quit on it, I will write some more eventually but I want to write a quick little oneshot to try and get back into it. This idea has been bugging me bc sometimes I just really love the idea of Evil!Leo and now I just have to.**

 **So, like always, favorite, follow, and comment! Comments are my favorite because I get to see you guys's ideas and feelings really well. I hope you guys enjoy this and I hope to get around to my stories soon and update quicker.**

 **And, as always, I own nothing really.**

 **Without any further Hesitation, here's Control, Taken from the song, Control by Halsey**

 **(This was originally going to be a oneshot but I finished this part and realized how long was and it was literally just the setup for the story so I'm going to make it into multiple parts)**

* * *

"We're sending you to a new foster home, Leo," my social services worker, Mr. Martin told me.

I looked at him as if to ask " _Again?"_

"They're nice people, don't worry, they'll take good care of you. And you won't be alone, they have four other foster children with them, all around your age so you'll have friends to hang out with and talk to," he insisted.

I didn't trust him or believe him. This was my fifth foster home and I had yet to land in a nice one. Some were better than others but none were perfect. I guess I was being unfair, looking for that 'perfect' foster home when in reality, the only thing I would consider to be perfect was a home with _mi_ _mamá,_ but she was gone so that wasn't happening. However, a decent one would suffice. Maybe one who acknowledged my existence AND treated me with love and respect and genuinely cared about me, although it seemed like a long shot.

I didn't have much of a choice so I reluctantly followed Mr. Martin into his black Cadillac and stared out the window solemnly as the scenes blurred past until we reached the new house. As we got out of the car I was able to get a good look at the house. It was fairly big with two stories and a nice sized back yard. The house was painted off-white with dark brown rims and had a colorful garden in front and all around the sides of the house.

I followed Mr. Martin up to the dark brown door that looked new and well-kept. With three orderly and swift knocks, the door swung wide open to reveal a tall man with a gruff yet well shaved brown beard and a shorter woman with small eyes, dark, straight hair, and a rounded face.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Kinsley, I'm Mr. Martin and this is Leo Valdez," he said putting his hand gently on my back and easing me forward.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Martin, so good to meet you," said the man shaking his hand. He then bent down to my eye level. "And you're little, Leo Valdez. It's nice to finally get to meet you. We've all been eagerly awaiting your arrival. Your bedroom is already made up and ready for you to sleep in," he said with a light tone and bright smile. He waited a couple seconds for me to say something back but I kept my mouth shut in slight fear. I knew better than to believe this happy acting. He was only acting this nice because Mr. Martin was here.

When I didn't reply back he gave a confused look at me and then up to Mr. Martin who answered him reassuringly. "Don't worry, it's not you, Leo just doesn't talk much when he first meets people. Once he gets to know you, he won't stop."

That wasn't necessarily true. Maybe at one point it was but I had found that the best way to stay out of trouble and keep others from getting angry was to just stay quiet and not say anything. If you don''t speak, they can't get agitated with your words. Lately, I had simply resorted to staying quiet at all times unless absolutely necessary.

"Please, come in, meet the children," Mrs. Kinsley said to me and Mr. Martin.

We walked into the house. Inside the house was clean and orderly, the same as the out. There was an open room with a white sofa and TV directly to the right and stairs leading upwards to the second floor on the left.

"Kids! Come down! Guess who's here!" Mrs. Kinsley shouted up the staircase. Within a couple of seconds, four other children came bounding down the steps, yelling and shoving each other in a race to reach the bottom first. As they reached the bottom the shouting didn't cease which resulted in a calm yet stern "Quiet, now" form Mrs. Kinsely. Once all the kids had settles down and stopped talking Mrs. Kinsley waved to Mr. Martin and I, gleaming happily. "Your new brother, Leo, is here!"

There was a round of happy shouts and whoops and one kid rushed forward and tackled me in a bone crushing hug. The shouting was okay, the quick lunge at me was not. I jumped and scooted back as I tried to wiggle out of his hold, panic seizing me. Ever since foster home #3 quick movements and lunging towards me set me on edge.

The adults seemed to notice my panicked look as Mrs. Kinsley grabbed the child and pulled him away from me while Mr. Martin put an arm around me to help calm me down. He had been there through all my foster homes and was aware of what had happened in #3 and how I avoided confrontation and physical contact since then. He had let my foster parents since then, know the situation.

The boy who had hugged me looked up at Mrs. Kinsely sadly. "What? Did I do something wrong?" he asked tearfully.

"No, no, it's fine. You didn't know. Leo doesn't like hard physical contact, that's all," she told him soothingly.

"He doesn't like hugs?" he asked confused. "But, I thought everyone liked hugs."

Mrs. Kinsley giggled politely. "Well now, Michael, not everyone likes hugs. But you have to ask someone if they want a hug first. You can't just run in and hug them, you might startle them," she said in a calm and teaching tone.

"So I can't give Leo a hug? Like, ever?" Michael asked sadly.

Mrs. Kinsley thought for a second before answering. "Well, maybe one day you can, but always ask before you do, you don't want to make him uncomfortable, okay?"

"Okay," Michael said nodding. He stuck his hand out and gave me a toothy grin. "My name's Michael. I'm ten." He waited for me to shake his hand but I kept my hands firmly in my pockets.

A girl with mahogany hair in two braids stepped forward before he could do anything else. "I'm Ashley, I'm twelve, I'm the oldest." She pointed at another girl with platinum blonde hair. "That's Brittany, she's ten too. And that's her younger brother, Ben, he's only eight," she said gesturing to a boy with bowl cut hair, equally as blonde.

I clocked in as the second oldest at eleven but I didn't bother telling them that. It was extra information they didn't really have to know.

Mr. Martin broke the awkward silence. "Well, I best be on my way now," he knelt down to look me in the eyes and spoke slow and clearly. "Leo, you behave now, alright? These nice people are going to take good care of you. I'll be in to check on you everyone in a while. If you need anything just call, okay?" I nodded slightly. "Okay, good," he stood up to face Mr. and Mrs. Kinsley. He gave them each a quick handshake before heading off. "I look forward to seeing you guys in the future. Call if you have any questions or need anything. Have a good day," he said giving them a smile before walking out.

I watched as Mr. Martin walked out and the door swung closed. When it locked into place I was ready for the yelling to begin. I was prepared for the hitting and insulting language yet nothing came. Instead, they told me to come and follow them upstair to my bedroom. I followed up the stairs and walked down the hall into my room. They opened the pristine white door to a rather large bedroom (at least for my standards) with light blue walls and a dark mahogany brown bed frame with a mattress and dark blue sheets and pillows in the middle of the room. Other than that, the room was fairly empty.

"You get this room to yourself," Mr. Kinsley explained. "Usually you share with someone but since you're the fifth, it's an odd number so you get to be by yourself."

"Lucky," Michael said behind me. I walked into the room and set my bag down onto the floor.

"Well, we'll let you get acquainted now, if you need anything we'll be downstairs," Mrs. Kinsley said before her and her husband walked out. I stood in my room and looked around. I was a little confused. By now my other foster parents would have started beating me or yelling or at least locking away in a room out of sight so that I wouldn't bother them. But nothing had come. Nothing came. There were no blows to my stomach, there were no insults or curse words, there were no attics or basements to lock my in and forget about me. My mind wandered. What was the catch? There had to be _something_ bad. Don't get me wrong, I wanted a nice foster home with loving parents but my luck was bad. The chances of me getting that were slim to none which is why I was so skeptical of it all.

There was a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and quickly turned around to see Brittany smiling at me with a childish grin. "Hi, Leo. We're going outside to play ball, wanna come?" She asked me. I didn't answer her but also didn't turn away. I guess she took this as a yes because she quickly turned around yelling, "C'mon!" as she tore down the steps as quickly as her little legs could take her.

I followed behind her at a normal speed. I was a little afraid of running in the house. Before, that would be a crime punishable by a good whipping of the belt. Or no dinner. Or cleaning of the entire house. It depended on which house I was in. But she ran all the way outside with out ever once being yelled at. Still, I decided to not push my luck and kept walking. In the back yard the four kids were throwing a ball around in the bright grass. It was still fairly sunny out, I assumed it was around 3:00. I stared at the back yard in wonder and amazement. My appreciation was cut short by a shout from another kid.

"C'mon, Leo, come play!" Ashley yelled, waving me over.

I walked slowly over to the section of grass they were playing in. They had a bright red bouncy ball, the size of my face and where throwing it back and forth to each other. I watched as they laughed and tossed the ball happily back and forth. "Hey, Leo, catch!" Brittany shouted throwing the ball my way.

Rather than putting my hands up and catching it like ay other person, my first reaction was to jump out of the way, down to the floor and cover my head with my arms. Things being thrown at me were usually something bad that I didn't want to catch. Like a beer bottle or object on the coffee table nearby.

I laid on the floor whimpering slightly, still covering my head in self protection. "Leo, Leo," a calm voice said above me. I looked up slowly to find Ashley bent down and looking at me with concern. "Hey, Leo, it's okay. We're not trying to hurt you, just play. You're okay."

I looked at her trying to decide if I should believe her or not. I decided I might as well and slowly stood back up.

Ashley smiled at me. "We're just throwing the ball around. All you do is put your hands up and catch it. You can play if you want. Or you can watch us and play later," she offered.

I looked down at the floor and plopped down, criss crossed and plucked at the grass. Having something thrown at me was not my idea of fun. My idea of fun was playing with machine parts, being able to build or fix something. Ashley nodded and went back to throwing the ball around. I simply sat there playing with the grass until Mrs. Kinsley called out that dinner was ready.

We all ran inside (well, I walked) and sat down at a large, dark brown dinner table. A plate was set in front of me. It had fish, mashed potatoes, and corn. I sat and stared at my food, waiting for everyone else to start eating first. Everyone talked about their day while they ate. They asked me question to which I would sometimes respond with a nod or shake of my head and sometimes with nothing but a glance downward.

Finally, we finished up eating dinner. I made sure to eat it all so that food wasn't wasted, something also punished in my other foster homes, but I noticed all the other kids had left at least a little on their plate. Mr. Kinsley didn't seem to have a problem with it. We cleaned up the table before heading back up to bed. We all bade our goodnights to the adults, me a simple wave, and walked up to get ready for bed. I stood outside the bathroom waiting for Michael to finish up brushing his teeth so that I could.

"Oh, do you need to come in?" he asked. I nodded. "Well I'm almost done," he said finishing up ad walking out. He stared at me intently as he walked out. "You really don't say much, do you?" he noted. My response was a quiet standing there waiting for him to move from the doorway so that I could get in. "Well, that'll change eventually, you're going to start talking and hanging out with us soon," he said in a determined voice. "Well, goodnight!" he shouted before running off to bed.

I finished up and laid down, my head swirling with the occurrences of this day that seemed to last forever. A new foster home and so far nothing had turned out horribly wrong but who knew just what could happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS. So, like I said, I'm trying to update and post as much and as quickly as possible. I'm a tad bit upset, I WANT MORE COMMENTS! I absolutely LOVE comments. They are my favorite thing ever because it gives me such a good sense of what you guys think of the story and how I can improve it so that you guys love it even more. So, PLEASE, take 2 seconds after reading this chapter to comment on what you thought, even if it's really small and simple, honestly anything works I just need some sort of feed back.**

 **ALSO, follow and favorite so that you know when I update and you can keep track of the story. And, if you enjoyed this story, send it out to others to read so that they can enjoy it and comment on it as well. And if you guys REALLY like my story, I have SO many more. I've written about 7 fanfics pretty much all of them about Leo. I don't think I've written one that's not about him (although that might be coming soon ;) ) So, if you really love Leo Valdez like me and enjoyed this type of story you can check out my page for more. I have so many types. I have ones with Calypso, I have ones without, I have songfics, I have one shots, I have chapters, I have flashback and present days, I have future scenes, I even have one that is starring an OC which is like my baby and is surprisingly more popular than I though it would be considering people just don't like OC's.**

 **ANYWAYS, that's enough ranting for me, I'm sure you want to get on to the story so rather than waisting and taking up space, here is the next chapter of this supposed-to-be-oneshot! (This is not the last chapter)**

 ****WARNING** LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE**

* * *

I was shocked when I woke up the next morning to find myself with no bruises or cuts. Nothing felt weird or... "out of place". My door was closed and my room looked undisturbed. I figured I had made it through my first official day in a new foster home with nothing going bad.

I was as equally shocked when I woke up the next morning just as fine as the first.

And I was shocked the next night.

I was shocked the 16th night and the 24th night when I continuously woke up with nothing wrong, no bruises swelling on my skin, no cuts bleeding out onto the covers. My hair was washed, my belly was full. I was still skinny yet definitely the heaviest I had been my entire life. I was making it through the days with nothing bad happening to me or anyone else who lived here.

I was shocked. Perplexed. Absolutely baffled. This couldn't be right. I kept preparing myself every morning for something bad to happen yet nothing came. It was relieving yet it left me anxious. My luck was bad. _Really_ bad. It was unlike me to go this long with nothing going wrong. I was worried that it would start piling up until it all just flood out at once and I would be left off worse than usual.

It was the 37th night. I had been here for a little over a month. I had counted every day. I wanted to know how long I made it in this house. Things had gotten to a routine for the most part. The parents went off to work, we went to school. We rode the bus home together and sat by ourselves, playing for about an hour or two before Mrs. Kinsley got home from work. Then late at night, usually right before dinner, sometimes after it, Mr. Kinsley would get home.

I got along with the kids fairly well. I still stayed quiet for the most part as it still terrified me to speak for fear I might mess up and screw up this streak of good days. I would say small sentences once in a while but I never rambled on like Michael and Brittany did. I was a little more like Ben who talked every once in a while but couldn't form long sentences.

I tended to think back at my past a lot while I sat around watching the kids play ball or eat dinner. I liked to think of my mom. I missed her so much still. It had been three years now, almost four. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about her. Some days were worse than others. Today was particularly bad.

Today, she couldn't leave my mind. I sat through class bored and half awake. My hands kept fidgeting and my mind kept wandering. All I could think of was the night she died, the night I killed her. That monster, that dirt lady, who was she? Would I ever see her again? Will she mess up anything good I'll ever have? I didn't ever want to see her again. I wanted revenge, sure, but I was also terrified her. She was one of the reasons _mi_ _mamá_ was dead- the other being me.

I went through the day in a blur. I didn't remember math class, I didn't talk in lunch. I didn't recall the bus ride home or my foster siblings playing with their ball. I was too lost in thought.

Mrs. Kinsley came home about two hours after we got home. She looked annoyed at something. Her temper was short and she seemed frazzled. Ben ran up to her and pulled on her sleeve. "Misses Kinsley," he said in his tiny voice. "What's for dinner? I'm hungry."

Mrs. Kinsley didn't answer at first, distracted by something else, which resulted in Ben pulling on her sleeve until she answered.

" _What?_ " she asked shortly. It was unlike her usual kind nature. I could tell she was angry. I made sure to keep my mouth shut and stay out of her way. If I learned anything from my previous foster homes its that when someone is mad, don't talk to them, just leave them alone and they won't hurt you.

"Dinner," Ben pouted.

Mrs. Kinsley rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't know, okay? It's whatever John wants to do. I have stuff to get done."

"When is Mr. Kinsley coming home?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know. Whenever he feels like it," she said shortly before walking off into a secluded room at the end of the house to work on whatever she needed to get done.

We waited around and I watched the kids keep playing with their ball. It wasn't until 10:00 that Mr. Kinsley came home.

"Mr. Kinsley!" The other kids shouted running up to him and tackling in a hug.

Mr. Kinsley took his jacket off and hung it up before running his hand through his disheveled hair. He seemed unfazed by the kids screams and hugs. "Yes, hello, hello," he said half heartedly and pushed them aside gently.

Ben looked up at him with his big eyes and pulled at his sleeve. "Mister Kinsley, I'm hungry. Do you have dinner?"

Mr. Kinsley looked at us confused. "You guys haven't eaten yet?" We all shook our heads. "Where's Sherry? She was supposed to feed you guys."

"In her office," Ashley answered.

Mr. Kinsley walked off to the study without another word. We all stood there waiting. A couple minutes later shouting was heard from the office. There was muffled yelling. Something fell and broke. The four kids looked terrified. Ben, Michael, and Brittany held on to each other whimpering while Ashley stood in front of them protectively. It was clear this was the first time they had seen or heard them fight. To me, it was just another night.

Mr. Kinsley came out of the office, bags under his eyes, hand bleeding from a small cut. He noticed us still standing there waiting. "Go to bed," he ordered.

Ben looked up at him confused. "But dinner-"

"I said, go to bed!" he shouted at us angrily before walking past us to the kitchen. Ben and the others whimpered sadly and walked up the stairs. They had obviously never been sent to bed without dinner. For me, most of the time, more often than not, I was sent to bed without dinner. It was more likely than being sent to bed with dinner.

I followed the kids up the stairs. I stopped when I noticed Mr. Kinsley rummaging through the fridge for something. He finally came out with a beer bottle in his hand. He opened it, chugged it down, tossed it to the side on the counter, and reached in and grabbed another.

As he was opening the second one he noticed me staring at him. "Hey! What are you looking at?" he asked me angrily. I did nothing but stare at him. "Huh? I asked you a question, boy. What are you looking at?" Still I said nothing. Mr. Kinsley growled angrily. "Stupid boy, you never speak, you must be dumb or something, your mommy must have dropped you on the head before giving you up to the system. Go on, get out of here! Off to bed! Now! Scram!" he shouted at me and I quickly rose to my feet and scrambled up the stairs.

I walked into my room, the other four already in theirs. I could hear low whimpering and bring coming from their rooms. I walked on and opened the door to mine. I wasn't one for consolidation. I changed into my pajamas and stared up at the ceiling. The yelling had resumed. I heard another crash. It sounded like a bottle breaking against the wall. There was cursing. I sighed sadly. This had been the best in a while and it was all falling apart again.

I thought about my mom and how much I missed her kind and sweet voice. I thought about what Mr. Kinsley had said earlier. How she must have dropped me on the head before giving me up. _She didn't give me up. I'm not here because of her choice._ I thought. I wasn't sure why it was bothering me so much, I had heard many insults about my mom and my family over the years, I should be invincible to things like that, but this one bugged me. Maybe because of how nice this family was and how I had a small amount of trust in them.

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. The yelling didn't stop. It might calm down for a little while Mr. Kinsley downed another bottle but would resume quickly. Light from cars passing by shone through my window making the shadows dance. I wasn't sure if the other kids were asleep. If they could hear the yelling they would probably still be awake unless they all managed to cry themselves to sleep- something I did the first couple times I was with a bad foster parent or home.

I heard noise all around, it seemed the house itself was awake, filled with monsters and shadows, screaming for another victim, screaming for me. They wanted me, they always did. The monsters followed me around my foster houses. Each house added a new monster. They lingered around, in the back of my mind, always waiting for another breakdown, hoping that eventually there would be so many from different foster homes that they could overtake me.

I shook my head to rid my mind of these thoughts. I could hear loud footsteps coming up the stairs. They were slow and heavy. Each step resonating a deep _thump_ into my body. The floorboards and walls creaked under the heavy pressure. The footsteps sounded sloppy, as if they were dragged or unsure of what they were doing. There was a thump on the wall.

I sat in my bed shaking. I didn't know what to do. Someone was coming. They were loud and they were angry. Tears started to swell in my eyes. I tried to stop them but I was terrified. Terrified of what I knew would happen. Terrified of what was on the other side of that door.

They were coming. They were coming for me.

The thumps got closer to my room until a large one landed on my bedroom door. The door swung open to reveal a very drunk Mr. Kinsley.

"You..." he slurred pointing his bottle at me.

I stared at him with wide, pleading eyes. _No, no, no, not again, **not again**_.

"You," he said with much more conviction.

But it was again.

I stayed quiet which seemed to anger him. "I'm talkin' to you, boy. Why do you never speak? Your voice broken or somethin'?" he asked slurring his words together.

I shook my head slightly.

"Well then, why don't ya speak, huh? Go on, say somethin'. Prove you're not just an idiot boy abandoned by your family."

I gulped. I wasn't sure what to say and even if I did, my mouth had gone so dry I didn't think I could talk.

"I said speak!" he yelled at me, taking a step closer.

"I- I can talk..." I mumbled quietly.

He took another step towards me. "I can't hear you, boy, louder!"

"I can talk," I said slightly louder. Apparently this was not loud enough.

"LOUDER!" A bottle smashed onto the wall next to me, shattering glass all over my bedroom. I whimpered in my bed, pulling the sheets up towards me as if they could protect me from him. "You gon' talk now? Ya got somethin' ta say?" he murmured.

"W- where's Mrs. Ki-kinsley?" I stuttered.

Mr. Kinsley let out a low hollow laugh. "Ha! That bitch. She's downstairs probably call up another boy of hers. Cheatin' on me. Well, jokes on her, I been cheatin' on her for months now. Stupid slut."

"I- is she coming up here?" I asked curiously. Maybe she could come save me or at least help me out.

"Of course not! You think she actually gives a damn about you and your little 'siblings'? Ya'll are nothin' but a quick pay check. That's all gunna end now..." he trailed off. He seemed to be thinking, almost weighing his options.

"S- so she's not c-coming up here?" I asked in a shaky voice.

Mr. Kinsley looked at me angrily. "Stop askin' bout her! She's not comin'! No one is! It's just you and me, boy." He sounded determined, angry, calculating, and yet reckless. It was terrifying.

The tears started to roll down my cheeks again. Mr. Kinsley stepped closer to me. "Are you cryin'? Ha! Grow up, boy, boys don't cry."

I nodded and tried to wipe my tears away but he was getting closer and closer to me and i was scared for my life.

"I said, boys don't cry!" he shouted, slapping me across the face. I let out a whimper. I could feel my mind breaking down. I wanted to give in. I wanted out. I just wanted all of this to stop, I didn't care how.

He slapped me again. My mind went blank with pain.

And again. My brain stopped working.

Another. All I could process was pain.

Another. I yelped.

Another. Kids were standing at the door crying and screaming.

Another. My mind officially relinquished its job and allowed all the monsters to over come me. I succumbed to the hideous shadows that followed me around and haunted me. I succumbed to Mr. Kinsley's monster.

Mr. Kinsley grabbed my arm and yanked me out of bed. I fell to the floor causing a sharp pain in my elbow. He yanked me upwards and flung me hard against the wall. The air shot out of me and I couldn't breathe.

The kids stood crying at the door way, shouting at Mr. Kinsley to stop but he wouldn't listen.

Mr. Kinsley walked up to my limp body on the floor. "Stupid boy. Too small and weak to do anythin'. You're worthless, no wonder no one wanted you. You're not worth the paycheck." He kicked me in my ribs and I grunted loudly. "I would be ashamed to be your mama," he spat at me.

His words sank deep into me. The chilled my inside and left me filled with hatred. It was like something in my brain clicked. Suddenly I wasn't the helpless little boy. No, I'm bigger than my body. I'm not going to let some foster home and crappy foster parent beat me up. I'm colder than this home. These demons, these monsters haunting me, they weren't going to break me, they weren't going to get the best of me. No, I'm meaner than my demons. I am bigger than these bones.

I stood up, rage, anger, swelling up inside of me, swirling around, festering, longing to get out. My hair smoked. This man was not going to pick on me, he was _not_ going to beat me up like all the others. I wouldn't let that to continue to happen.

I lifted my hand up and set it on fire. Everyone stopped to stare at me, eyes wide. Mr. Kinsley stuttered, his mouth agape. "You- you really are the devil."

 _The devil._ The words resonated with me. _Tia Rosa_. Another one who rejected me and ruined my life. The first one to hit me, the first one to set off that long chain of hurt and betrayal and abuse.

My hair caught on fire and danced on my head. "Don't you _dare_ call me that," I said angrily.

Mr. Kinsley backed away slowly. I shot a flame at his head. He ducked down just in time to miss the flame. I kicked his leg as hard as a could and he fell to the floor. I loomed over to him, the fire in my hand casting a villainous glow over my head.

"I'm not _stupid_. I'm not _dumb_. My mom didn't leave me, she died! And I killed her!" I shot a flame at Mr. Kinsley. It caught onto his shirt and he yelped trying to swat the fire out.

I looked over to see the kids still standing in the doorway. They were still terrified but it seemed no longer because of Mr. Kinsley. No, they were terrified of _me_. My look towards them must have scared them because they trembled and the tree youngest burst out in tears.

Mr. Kinsley kicked me down while I wasn't paying attention. I landed on the ground with a thud, the fire in my hand going out. He climbed on top of me, holding me down, giving me blow after blow. I slowly twisted myself around to face him. I held my hands out to him, catching them on fire. He backed his face away but gave me another slap across my face. I lunged at him, catching him in the shoulder. He screamed out in pain.

"Leo!" one of the kids cried out in fear.

I gripped him tightly, my hand still burning, and pushed him off of me.

"Leo, stop!" Another kid yelled.

I pushed Mr. Kinsley down so that he had his back against the ground. He screamed in agonizing pain.

"Please, Leo, please! Stop!" The kids yelled. I looked over at them. Their eyes were wide in terror, the fire reflecting off of them. Their faces were pale, tears streaming down their face.

Mr. Kinsley continued to scream. My look was threatening, murderous. They must have thought I was going to attack them. They must have though I was a monster.

"Leo! Please stop, you're scaring me!" Brittany yelled in her sweet little voice, looking at me like I was the scariest thing she had ever seen. She was terrified. They were all terrified. I couldn't help what I was doing. I couldn't stop.

My mouth twisted into a grin. "Goddamn right, you should be scared of me. _"_

What was happening? I couldn't stop it. I couldn't help it.

My tiny body finally gave out to exhaustion and I collapsed into a beaten and bruised heap of bones on the floor, my mind running only one thought before it went completely black.

 _Who was in control?_


End file.
